


battle scars

by jackklineisbaby



Series: Marvel [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Natasha, Battle Scars by Paradise Fears, Bisexual Clint Barton, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Thor (Marvel), Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, But he gets back together with Bruce, F/M, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Loki (Marvel), How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Sloppy Makeouts, Song Lyrics, Straight Natasha Romanov, This is just pure angst, uwu Clint breaks up with Bruce and Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackklineisbaby/pseuds/jackklineisbaby
Summary: Just angst, really. Infinity War and Endgame did NOT happen in this fic





	battle scars

**Author's Note:**

> Homesick- Thor  
> Beaten- Loki  
> Lost- Bruce Banner  
> Broke- Tony Stark  
> Defeated- Wanda Maximoff  
> Heartsick- Peter Quill  
> Standby- Clint Barton  
> Soldiers/Fighters- Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes  
> Young- Peter Parker  
> Innocent- Sam Wilson  
> Righteous- Rhodey

_This is an anthem to the homesick_

Thor was homesick after he wasn't allowed to go back to Asgard. He missed his mother and his brother. Hell, he even missed his father, despite him banishing Thor from his home. It was lonely, but he met Jane and her friends. But even then, he felt left out. He wasn't of this world. He was a god, for fuck sake! He was supposed to be king and on the throne. He would wake up from nightmares of his father dying or being killed, or even more terrifyingly, Loki. Or his mother. Or anyone he knew and loved. It hurt. It really did.

No one understood. No one understood his pain or his longing to go home. He couldn't talk to anyone about it. Then, Mjölnir was found and he couldn't pick it up, no matter how hard he tried. He got caught and was held in prison. Then, Loki 'visited' him using a projection and told him that Odin had died.

That broke him.

He wanted to go home, but he couldn't.

Jane called it being 'homesick.'

_For the beaten_

From a young age, Loki always knew he was different. He looked nothing like Frigga or Odin or Thor. He had black hair while the rest had blonde. They all had brighter blue eyes and his were just a tad bit, almost not at all, lighter. His skin was paler. He wasn't as tall, but not as short, either. He wasn't as strong as Thor, even at a young age. As they grew older, Loki grew until he was just a hair shorter than Thor. He still wasn't as strong as his older 'brother,' but he was strong in his own ways. Then, he found out he was adopted.

That beat him to the floor. He felt different and now his anger towards his family made sense. He wasn't related to any of them. He was cast out as far back as he could remember. Thor's friends hated him. Thor seemed to be the only one who understood him.

He could remember the first time they kissed.

Loki had had a nightmare and snuck off into Thor's room. He hesitantly knocked on the door, and it was safe to say he was shocked when Thor opened the door. He didn't expect the older god to still be dressed and not look tired. In fact, he looked wide awake, his eyes looking confused.

"Yes, brother?"

"Nightmare," Loki mumbled, looking to the floor.

Thor, without saying anything else, allowed Loki to enter his chambers. Almost immediately Thor shut the door behind them both, Loki turned around and clung to the older brother. He was shaking and his eyes were threatening to let the dam break, allowing the water to flow freely. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close to his chest. It was nice and peaceful until a broken sob escaped Loki's thin, pale lips. It hurt him to know that he was probably being viewed as a big baby-

His chin was tilted up and warm thumbs brushed the tears away from his eyes, trailing down to his mouth. Said part of his face was quivering and bleeding at the corner from being bit. Thor's gentle digit ghosted over the area, before Thor's warm mouth met his in a kiss. It was soft and made Loki feel safe, so he kissed back, keeping his arms around Thor's arms. It was nice and simple, and when they broke away, they kissed again immediately. This time, it was a little more heated. Thor gently pulled at Loki's hair, making the ebony haired boy gasp, allowing Thor's tongue to slip into his mouth.

After that, they grew closer, but also further apart.

Loki was more broken than before.

_The lost_

After the whole incident, Bruce Banner was lost. But then, he met Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton. A year or so later, the two were in a happy relationship that everyone on the team accepted, including Bucky and Steve, surprisingly. The fight in New York tore Thor apart a tad bit and then, it tore Bruce apart. It was the second time he had wrecked a city.

He was just as lost as he was back in 2008.

_The broke_

Tony Stark was broken from the moment he came into life. His father sent him away to boarding school as a sign of his 'love.' Then, a few days before Christmas, that father was dead, along with his mother. He inherited the company. He was famous. But he was still lonely.

Then, he got his assistant, Virginia Potts, otherwise known as Pepper. He loved her at first sight.

But he was broken when he found out that she had a boyfriend.

Then, they broke up. Tony had his chance. They got together.

But even after the surgery to get the thing that kept him alive out and he wasn't restricted, he still felt as though he was broken.

_The defeated_

Wanda Maximoff was born in the small country of Sokovia. She had a twin named Pietro. The keyword was had. During the battle with Ultron, she lost him. When Clint was shielding her from the bullets, Pietro used his running ability to push a bus in front of them. When the two of them looked back, Pietro was riddled with bullet holes and he collapsed. Wanda screamed. She screamed. She killed so many robots and evil beings as she was screaming and crying. No one was able to console her but Clint.

Clint was like the father she had never had. He would hug her and whisper that it was okay, Pietro was watching over her and making sure she was okay. She would constantly have nightmares and on multiple occasions, she woke Clint up from Bruce's grasp. She just needed her brother back.

And then Vision was there. He was able to console her, too. She didn't have to wake Clint up as often anymore.

She was defeated, just not as much as before.

_A song for the heartsick_

Peter Jason Quill was born in a small town in Missouri. His dad was never around and his mom died when he was little right in front of him. He was abducted by Yondu.

He was heartsick.

He wanted his heart to heal from his mom dying.

_For the standbys_

Clint Barton divorced his wife a couple years ago. They still love each other and he still sees the kids, but it's hard to be committed to someone when they're so far away. But, he met Bruce. Bruce was beautiful inside and out, no matter what he thought. The Hulk wasn't him. That didn't change how Clint felt about him. Their kisses were soft and never rough unless they were in heated moments. They would cuddle whenever they could and the team didn't mind if it was during game night or movie night.

Then, he met Natasha. Bruce and him both liked her. So, she was comfortable with joining their relationship, just not with the more intimate moments. That's why she slept in her own room.

But then, one day, Clint got news about his youngest child dying. That pushed him over the edge. He was constantly sad and didn't seem as interested in Bruce and Natasha as he used to.

So, he broke up with them. They understood. They broke up after that, too. Now, yes, when he needed it, Bruce would still cuddle him and calm him down. No kisses or intimate moments anymore, though. They all were still close.

Around a year later, he was finally starting to get his shit together. Bruce and him started dating again. Natasha was happy for them, but didn't want to go back to them.

He was a standby in the team for a year because of that. Now he wasn't anymore.

_Do you remember when we learned how to fly?  
We'd play make-believe; we were young and had time on our side._

When Thor was able to fly, he would bring Loki with him to a place where no one knew about. There, intimate moments would happen and multiple make-out sessions ensued. It wasn't anything the two of them were bothered by; they technically weren't related in any way, shape or form. So, it wasn't wrong.

Loki was sitting in Thor's lap one of those times, legs wrapped around the strong waist, mouth open and soft noises escaping. Thor's mouth was on his collarbone, both of their over shirts long forgotten next to them. Loki let out a tiny whimper when Thor bit and suckled on the soft skin, turning the pale into a dark red. Loki's hips stuttered against his, making Thor let out a low growl. It was pure bliss, and no one would ever know but them.

_This is a call to the soldiers, the fighters_

Steve and Bucky had been dating since Steve found out Bucky was still alive. They would steal kisses and have quick sessions in one of their rooms. Eventually, they got caught. They would fight the bad guys, they would be soft. It was a constant mix.

They were beautiful together. It was like an art. But, it was a fight sometimes. Sometimes, it would be slow and just loving each other; other times, it was hot, rough, and passionate. Just like the soldiers and fighters they were.

_The young_

Peter Benjamin Parker. He was a young lad and looked up to Tony Stark and Steve Rogers for guidance and as parental figures. When he made a mistake or help, Tony was the one to go to. If he was busy, he would go to Steve. They both didn't mind. They wanted to help him as much as they could. Especially Tony. He wanted to be a better dad than Howard.

And Peter thought he succeeded.

_The innocent_

Sam Wilson was completely innocent, a civilian dragged into this superhero business. So, all the near death experiences didn't seem fair to Steve, but Sam didn't mind. He knew he was innocent.

_The righteous_

Rhodey was righteous. End of discussion. Everyone knew it.

They were all their own person and nothing could change that.

**Author's Note:**

> please ignore spelling errors, please! (If you can't tell, I got lazy. I was working on this for hours.)  
> (Also, may add some smut later on as deleted scenes for Loki/Thor and Bruce/Clint uwu)


End file.
